thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Preee
Preee History Long ago on the mythical Preee Islands, somewhere on Earth, there was a crystal guarded by it's keeper. That keeper was Preee. Although the islands were small, given Preees ability to photosynthesis and be immortal, he had no trouble living there to protect the crystal. What might that crystals name be? The Septupstal. Within it contained power to clone someone into 7 other forms of their self, although they could not be perfect, so each clone was different in some way and had their own powers. So not really clones but it was what Preee stated they were, so I guess they're clones. Origins One day, a invading boat landed near the islands, inside the boat were 2 people. Newdrew, a man of strange origins unwisely kicked from rule of his own kingdom known as Threadcord to his opposite and older counterpart Andrew. He hated Andrew and wanted to take over Threadcord so bad that he would do anything to do so, and given his similar look to Andrew, Newdrew could simply kill him and take his place but could not given his seemingly endless entourage of onlookers and friends around him. The other person with him was Gabe Mewell a offshoot clone of Gabe Newell who simply was bored and held no animosity against Gaben given he was such a nice guy. Newdrew wanted to use the Septupstal to create more of himself to ensure take over of Threadcord and dethrone Andrew. Preee only had the one weapon he only ever needed, His Black Otamatone legendary for taking down Scotticus the 3rd while he was playing his guitar (Scottiucus being a Power Level X). As Newdrew stepped up to the Septupstal, Pree ambushed him and hit his head over with the Otamatone, instantly knocking him out but not killing him, for Preee did not want to delete his soul at the moment. Soon Gabe Mewell saw this and walked away back on the boat to wait. What a nice guy, not ganging up on Preee. After some time Newdrew woke up without Preee's knowledge as he polished the Septupstal thinking of cats. Soon Newdrew Swiped not knowing how to actually activate the Septupstal, soon Preee swiped it back and exclaimed how stupid he is for not knowing how to activate the Septupstal while accidentally doing it himself as he gloated soon 7 beings formed off of him, with Newdrew fleeing the scene and boating back to Threadcord, vowing he woulyd be back. Not much happened after that, the Septupstal didn't run out of power from it making the 7 new Preee's simply because Preee had so much power already it refueled the Septupstal. But one day, the 7 Preee's thought of combining into one mega Preee, the idea originating from Evil Preee but they took it as non evil anyway and combined into Rainbowsticus Preee a power level XX being with unforseen power as they soon split up as to not let Evil Preee get any evil ideas. One day, Newdrew returned to the Island with a bunch of random people that aren't important and a Handbarrow? Habanero. He soon confronted the Preee's as they watched the room inside their house, soon however the pure power of the Preee's overwhelmed most of Newdrew's cronies except for Newdrew himself, Gabe Mewell, and Scotticus nega—a Void dimension clone of Scotticus that Newdrew had befriended. They soon all fought except for Female Preee, and Asian Preee, for he was making waffles. Gabe Mewell was soon defeated and Scotticus Nega was about to defeat Cool Preee before Preee snuck up behind him and used a mighty Star Crossed Otamatone Strike into him creating a negative energy field around him making him dissapear into another Gigaverse. Soon it was just Newdrew left, until that is he ate the Habanero, transforming into Hyper Spicy Caliente Mint Condition Newdrew ,as he started shooting fire on everyone, that is until Evil Preee had the idea to call him gay and they did and he died. But not really for he escaped out the back door of the island for Hyper Spicy Caliente Mint Condition Newdrew was just a clone and the habanero wasn't of freshest quality. Soon peace returned to the island and Gabe Mewell was forgiven and got to eat waffles. The Preee Clones After Preee had activated the Septupstal, there were 7 Preee's next to Preee all them not as powerful. From here, they will be listed from least powerful to most powerful: Female Preee- Does nothing Asian Preee- Weak but has superior cooking skills Black Preee- the nicest one to be around Old Preee- Agility reduced but has a cane of near Otamatone power and can also shout really loud Preee?-Confusion abilities Cool Preee- Has a plan for everything and is outsmart near everything just because he's so cool. Has alot of money. Evil Preee- Cunning, Evil and has a goatee. Closest to Preee's power level. Gigaverse None of the Preee's have ventured into the Gigaverse portal in fear of the Septupstal falling into the wrong hands, but at anytime Preee can summon a portal from his Otamatones mouth and travel wherever need be. Category:Character Category:Good